legocityundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Communicator
A Communicator is a piece of high-tech equipment used by Chase McCain in LEGO City Undercover. Chase receives his communicator from Ellie Phillips at the LEGO City Police Station. The communicator acts as a map and is capable of receiving video calls. Ellie and Frank Honey frequently call Chase on his communicator. The in-game communicator resembles a Wii U GamePad, and all functions of the communicator are performed with the GamePad. As the game progresses, the communicator is upgraded with additional abilities. Some upgrades are received automatically as part of the story, while others can only be accessed by finding and purchasing Red Bricks. __FORCETOC__ List of abilities Detective scan: The communicator can be used to find hidden objects. This feature can be used when a blue lighted circle is spotted on the ground. Once activated, McCain can follow footprints to the hidden objects, releasing Studs along the way. This ability is unlocked during Chapter 1 - New Faces and Old Enemies. Navigation: This is the map function of the communicator. The communicator can show Chase the most direct route to a destination. The communicator can also be used to replay a Special Assignment in Free Play mode by double-tapping the mission's icon. This ability is unlocked during New Faces and Old Enemies. Criminal scan: This function allows Chase to identify nearby criminals who are hiding. This function can be activated when an orange lighted circle is found on the ground. Once activated, the Wii U GamePad can be rotated to spot potential criminals, and the L-stick used to zoom in and out. Once a potential criminal is spotted, keeping them centered in the viewer for several seconds will allow the communicator to identify the criminal. This ability is unlocked during New Faces and Old Enemies. Data scan: This function allows Chase to scan for Super Bricks with the communicator. Additional Data Scan functions can be added by collecting and purchasing red bricks. Audio scan: This function allows Chase to listen in on conversations. This function can be activated when a green lighted circle is found on the ground. Once activated, the Wii U GamePad can be rotated to locate and listen in on conversations. This ability is added to the communicator during Chapter 5 - Undercover. Camera: This function allows Chase to take photos. These photos are saved and can be uploaded to by the player to Miiverse. The camera is added to the communicator near the end of Chapter 6 - All in the Family. Red brick upgrades Data Scan Upgrade - City Challenges: Obtained by finding and purchasing Red Brick 7, this upgrade allows McCain to scan for special challenges with the communicator. These include Disguise Booths, Free Runs, Super Builds, Time Trials, and Train Stations. Data Scan Upgrade - Character Challenges: Obtained by finding and purchasing Red Brick 8, this upgrade allows McCain to scan for Character Challenges with the communicator. Data Scan Upgrade - Red Bricks: Obtained by finding and purchasing Red Brick 9, this upgrade allows Chase to scan for red bricks with the communicator. Data Scan Upgrade - Clues: Obtained by finding and purchasing Red Brick 10, this upgrade allows Chase to scan for Detective Points with the communicator. Data Scan Upgrade - Tokens: Obtained by finding and purchasing Red Brick 11, this upgrade allows Chase to scan for character and vehicle tokens. Gallery Communicator promo.jpg|Promotional image explaining the Communicator. Communicator screen.jpg|View of the Communicator screen during a video call with Ellie. Category:Game Mechanics